Manhunt (1987)
Plot Overview Monica asks Cash not to push her, but he assures thinks that Scott needs her. At the Colby Mansion, they are confronted with Scott’s disappearance and the fact that Jason knows now about his grandson. Monica is desperate, but Frankie tells her that she won't help Scott by sulking around and finally Monica comes up with the idea that Scott might be at the observatory. They find him there, but the boy tells Monica he hates her. Sable and Jason blame themselves for not having noticed what was going on with their daughter then. Especially Jason is disappointed about Monica and Conny keeping it a secret from him. Monica comes to Jason, they talk about Scott, but they don't find a solution for the problem. Jeff is still sad about Conny’s death, Fallon comforts him. Jeff is determined to find out what happened to Conny and Hutch. He visits Hoyt Parker's mother in Boise, Idaho, but she says she didn’t hear from Hoyt since Vietnam. Bliss complains to Sable that Kolia is betraying her with Gina and that he has probably used them all, but Sable doesn't believe it. Kolia requests a new partner because he loves Bliss. Sable tells Bliss about it and Bliss, who knows now that the whole thing was Gina's doing, takes revenge: Miss Sinclair ends up sitting in Kolia’s birthday cake. Bliss and Kolia reconcile. Adrienne assures Cash that he will lose Scott if he leaves her. Sable wants to pull Cash on her side concerning Scott and Adrienne, but he repeats that he won't appreciate her interference. Sable keeps trying to convince Monica that Adrienne is the worst sort of mother with her medical addiction and her suicide attempts. Frankie receives a strange phone call, she doesn't know it's Hoyt Parker. Miles and Channing argue because Miles thinks Lucas Carter is responsible for the attempted murder. Later, Miles tries to force Sam Erskin to apologize for the story in Lucas’ newspaper and even threatens him that he'll get back at him if something were to happen to Jason. After the end of the first meeting of the I.M.O.S. conference, someone shoots at Jason, but Cash protects him and takes the bullet for him. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Hoyt Parker * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers (credit only) rest of cast listed by end credits order: * James Houghton ... Sen. Cash Cassidy * Shanna Reed ... Adrienne Cassidy * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * John Dehner ... Sam Erskine * Nana Visitor ... Georgina Sinclair * Susan French ... Mrs. Parker * Eileen Barnett ... T.V. Reporter * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Terence Goodman ... Security gard * Coleby Lombardo ... Scott Cassidy * Steven Lambert ... Logan * Francesca Cappucci ... Reporter #1 * Michael Paul Chan ... Reporter #2 * Lance Roberts ... Photographer * Leonard Ross ... Night watchman Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Info Alert * This the second episode of the second season and the third (and last) in the entire series in which Ricardo Montalban (Zach) does not appear. Production details * Shooting Dates: From November 18, 1986 to November 26, 1986 (shot along with All Fall Down). * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Biltmore Hotel (Los Angeles); Griffith Park Observatory (Los Angeles). Quotes * Monica Colby: What's wrong, I... I thought we were friends. Scott Cassidy: You're not my friend. You just pretend to be nice to me. So you can be with my dad. * Sable Colby: Unlike money, Kolya, good ballerina's do not grow on trees in America. * Bliss Colby: If you don't back off and leave Kolya alone, Gina, I'll personally make sure you go back to the chorus line where you belong. Or, since you're so good at taking your clothes off, maybe a strip joint'll be more appropriate.